Frostbann
Wer ist Frostbann? Wir sind ein für den Außenstehenden eher wild zusammengewürfelter Haufen aus sehr unterschiedlichen Menschen mit starken Persönlichkeiten. Vom Schüler über den Studenten bis hin zum Akademiker mit Familie ist alles vertreten. Wir setzen uns aus unterschiedlichen Gilden zusammen, das bedeutet: Wir sind keine Raidgilde und wollen es mit WotLK auch nicht werden! Frostbann hat Mitglieder aus folgenden Gilden: Frostbann, Hüter der Erde, Fjordkrähen, Tanz Mit Mir, Anduri Stamm, Rächer der Horde, Sub Divo, Wanderer im Zwielicht, KaBoom Inc., Haus Abaeir. Gildenlose Bewerber wollen wir im Sinne der Integration, sollte Interesse bestehen, ermutigen, sich bei den entsprechenden Gilden zu bewerben! Wir sind im Augenblick 16 Mitglieder. Wir legen sehr viel Wert auf ein entspanntes Gruppenklima. Auf DKP wird verzichtet, Ausrüstungsgegenstände werden per Absprache und Dienlichkeit (Stichwort: Ausrüstungsupdate) verteilt. Last but not least: Wir bezeichnen uns als Rollenspieler, Rollenspiel findet im /s statt, der Gruppen/Raidchannel ist ooc und dient der anderweitigen Kommunikation. Während des Schlachtzuges befinden wir uns im Teamspeak zur Absprache, Koordination, etc. Was ist unser Ziel? Aufbau und Erhaltung einer fähigen Gemeinschaft, für gemeinsamen Spaß in WoW. Im Bezug auf die Schlachtgruppe bedeutet das im Klartext: Wir wollen den WotLK 10-Mann-Schlachtzuginhalt bespielen und kontinuierlichen Fortschritt sehen. Es ist für uns allerdings sehr wichtig, dass wir nicht nur im Bezug auf Schlachtzüge Kontakt haben. „Ah Raid ist zu ende? Ciao, bis nächsten Donnerstag!“- Gedanken sind inakzeptabel. Unterstützung bei Quests, heroischen Instanzen, PvP, hinterhältigen Weltherrschaftsplänen, d.h. Spaß abseits des Schlachtzuges soll groß geschrieben werden. Es sollte auch erwähnt werden, dass es nicht geplant ist, den Schlachtzug zu einem 25-Mann-Schlachtzug zu erweitern oder uns mit einem weiteren 10-Mann-Schlachtzug zusammenzuschließen. Wir raiden soweit möglich spoilerfrei, d.h. wir erarbeiten uns unsere Taktiken selbst. Wer seid Ihr und was bringt Ihr mit? Wir suchen in erster Linie Spieler, die sich in unsere Crew integrieren wollen, d.h. Ihr müsst mit sehr unterschiedlichen und vor allem starken Persönlichkeiten zu Recht kommen! Wir suchen ehrliche, zuverlässige, lustige, fähige und tolerante Hordler, die WoW als ihr Hobby betrachten, denen Ironie und Sarkasmus keine Fremdwörter sind, die Spaß am PvE 10-Mann-Inhalt haben, die anderen Mitspielern etwas gönnen, die ihre (konstruktive) Meinung sagen, die auch mal einen derben Scherz verstehen, die uns zum Lachen bringen, etc pp. usw. Im Bezug auf kommende Schlachtzüge setzen wir voraus: Zuverlässigkeit: Regelmäßige Teilnahme an geplanten Schlachtzügen, d.h. mind. zwei Anmeldungen bei drei Raidtagen, pünktliches Erscheinen zu den Schlachtzügen, Rechtzeitige An und Abmeldung! 10-Mann-Schlachtzüge müssen euch Spaß bereiten! Bereitschaft und Motivation: „Wiperesistenz“, einen Lkw mit Bufffood (Pots, Elixieren, Schriftrollen, etc.) und eine frisch polierte Ausrüstung (Sinnvolle Verzauberungen, etc.) Wipes sollen euch anspornen, Bufffoodsüchtige und Ausrüstungsfetischisten sind klar im Vorteil. Rollenspiel: RP-fähig sein und kein einziges mal im /s gewollt ooc sein. Nie. Rollenspiel soll euch Spaß machen, auch wenn während der Schlachtzüge wenig Zeit dafür ist. Hintergrundwissen: Taktisches Verständnis im Bezug auf PvE, Klassenverständnis und nach Möglichkeit zumindest etwas Ahnung von der „World of Theorycraft“ und einer sinnvollen Umsetzung. Eure Klasse soll und muss euch Spaß machen und Ihr wollt euer Wissen auch umsetzen. Erfahrung: Ihr kennt Naxxramas, das Obsidiansanktum und das Auge der Ewigkeit? Ihr habt ebenfalls etwas Erfahrung in Classic Schlachtzuginstanzen? Loyalität: Wir sind weder ein Sprungbrett für 25iger Schlachtzüge noch ein kleines Nebenprojekt. Wir wollen, dass Ihr hinter unserer Idee und der ganzen Mannschaft steht und nicht die Schlachtgruppen wie Wäsche wechselt. Das bedeutet im Klartext: Wir gehen ausschließlich den 10-Mann-WotLK-Inhalt an, keiner von uns ist in einem 25iger Schlachtzug oder geht mit der Gilde 10er Instanzen an. Wir setzen das ebenso von euch voraus! Wer mit 25iger Schlachtzügen liebäugelt oder ab und an mit der Gilde in 10er Instanzen gehen möchte, wird bei uns nicht glücklich werden! Bisherige Erfolge: Naxxramas (clear), OS (clear) +3 Drache (clear), EoE (clear), diverse Achievements u.A. "The Undying". Aktueller Stand in Ulduar: Ulduar: 13/14 (manche mit Champion of Ulduar), Hardmodes: Leviathan +4, Council, XT-002, Freya +3, Thorim, Hodir, Vezax und Achievements wie z.B. Crazy Cat Lady, etc. Prüfung des Kreuzfahrers: 5/5 Prüfung des Obersten Kreuzfahrers: 3/5 Raidtage: Montag, Donnerstag, Sonntag, jeweils von 20 Uhr bis maximal 23 Uhr (19:45 Einladen) Wie könnt Ihr uns erreichen? Bewerbungen über das Forum http://freundeskreis.winterbaum.de Im Augenblick suchen wir: 1x Todesritter (DD), 1x Feralkatze oder Verstärkerschamane oder Jäger Wir erwarten einen gewissen Ausrüstungstand, T7 Bereich in etwa! Wir nehmen maximal zwei Leute einer Klasse auf! Wir, Jynzakk, Ariethar, Bokan, Zulm, Goran, Teren, Nienila, Mamajippa, Nathia, Deghuran, Malanor, Colubridas, Dairosh, Solandria, (Enuhal - in Rente), Jasha und Tysath, freuen uns auf euch! Gruß, i.A. Tysath Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Schlachtzug Horde